


Stay

by ackles_ass_equation



Series: Let Me Love You [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blowjobs, Caring Dean Winchester, Established Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Hurt Sam Winchester, Hurt/Comfort, Kisses, M/M, Pre-Series, Protective Dean Winchester, Romantic Fluff, Showers, Sweet, Upset Dean Winchester, Wounded Sam, showering together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:16:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7921945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_ass_equation/pseuds/ackles_ass_equation
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean told Sam to stay in the hotel while he took out a vampire. Sam, of course, did not listen and ends up getting hurt. Cue Dean being angry and upset and Sam feeling guilty and trying to apologize.<br/>(Pretty much just lots of angst.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> (Sam is 15, Dean is 19)

Three minutes. Sam was three minutes ahead of Dean. If Dean had shown up one second later, Sam would have been dead. Sam was bloody and cut up when Dean found him. It took one swing of his machete to take out the vampire Dean was supposed to be hunting alone. Sam was passed out when Dean untied him from the iron pipe and remained that way on the drive all the back to the motel from the abandoned warehouse the vampire was living in. Sam finally woke when Dean was shoving a needle through his thigh to stitch up the deep gash on it.

“Dean,” Sam whimpered quietly.

“I told you to stay here. All you had to do was stay put. Why can’t you ever do what I say? Do you know what Dad will do if he ever found out about this? You’re lucky I showed up when I did. You’re lucky I don’t kill you myself,” Dean’s voice dripped with anger. He roughly stabbed the needle back through the cut and Sam tried to jerk his leg away. “Stay still,” Dean demanded while tightening his grip on Sam’s shin.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered pathetically as Dean tied the string off and put the needle on the nightstand by the bed they were both sitting on. "I thought you were in front of me. I didn't know I'd be there alone."

Dean didn’t answer him. He just sat up, turned out the lamp, and laid down on the other bed. They both laid there in silence for what seemed like hours until Sam couldn’t deal with the guilt any longer. He stood up and walked over to Dean’s bed.

“Dean?” Sam lightly pushed his shoulder. Dean turned on his side, facing away from Sam. “Dean, please. I’m sorry. I just wanted to help,” Sam’s voice broke.

Dean gave in, rolled onto his other side, and held out his arms. Sam gratefully climbed into the bed and snuggled into him with his back pressed up against Dean’s chest. He laid his head on Dean’s arm while Dean’s other arm curled around Sam’s abdomen.

“I’m sorry,” Sam whispered over and over with every kiss to the inside Dean’s elbow.

“You were supposed to stay here. That’s all I asked. Why couldn’t you do that?”

“I wanted to help. Dad’s not going to be back for three more days. What if you had gotten hurt?”

“You got hurt instead, Sammy. You got hurt because I wasn’t there.”

Sam could tell that Dean was trying to keep himself pulled together. He mouthed at the back of Sam’s neck and held him against his chest even tighter. Sam arched his neck to give Dean easier access, which dean took advantage of. He kissed and bite and sucked the available skin until Sam was whining and whimpering.

“It’s okay, Sammy,” Dean whispered reassuringly. “I’ve got you. I’m here now.”

Dean flipped them over so that Sam was laying on his back and Dean was on top of him. Sam lifted his head up to ask for a kiss which Dean immediately granted him. Dean pulled Sam’s shirt off and then his own. Sam tried to pull him back into the kiss, but Dean ignored him. Instead, he licked down Sam’s chest and stomach.

It only lasts for a second, though, then Dean dropped his head on Sam’s ribcage and started crying.

“Dean,” Sam question quietly.

“I can’t do this. You taste like blood and dirt,” Dean murmured against Sam’s skin.

“How about we go take a shower then?”

Dean seemed to perk up at that suggestion.

“Can I wash you,” he asked.

Sam nodded and that was it took for Dean to stand up and drag Sam with him the grimy bathroom. They shielded their eyes for a second when Dean flipped the light switch and dim lighting flooded the small space. The knob squeaked loudly when Dean turned it on and adjusted the temperature. They always took warm showers together since Sam took smoldering hot showers and Dean took ice cold ones. Sam had only been in his boxers, but now he was completely naked. He stood behind Dean and wrapped his arms around him so he could undo the belt buckle of Dean’s pants. After that, the dark blue jeans came off easily along with Dean’s own underwear.

Dean stepped in first and then made room for Sam. Sam was glad that they had bought real soap last night and wouldn’t be using the generic soap every hotel had. Sam stood underneath the stream of water while Dean put lavender soap on a washcloth. Dean pulled Sam closer against his chest and away from the water so that he could wash him. Sam leaned his head back onto Dean’s shoulder and hummed contently as Dean rubbed the surprisingly soft washcloth over Sam’s body. When Dean was done, Sam tried to turn around but Dean planted a firm hand on Sam’s shoulder to keep him in place.

“It’s harder to wash your hair when you’re facing me,” Dean said when he heard Sam whine lowly.

“But I want to see you,” Sam grumbled.

“After I wash your hair.” Dean pressed his lips against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam didn’t complain when Dean's hands ran through his scalp, though. In fact, he was practically purring. He didn’t realize that he was falling asleep until Dean reached around him to turn the water off and pick him up bridal-style.

Dean carried Sam back to the “bedroom” section of the hotel room and laid down on the bed closest to the bathroom. Sam watched through lidded eyes as Dean brought towels from the bathroom and started to sit up. Sam reached for a towel to dry himself off, but Dean smacked his hand away and wrapped the cloth around Sam’s head. After Sam’s hair was deemed dry enough, Dean moved on to the rest of Sam’s body.

Dean picked Sam back up and laid him down on the dry bed and climbed in after him. Sam curled against Dean’s chest while Dean wrapped his arms around him.

“I’m going to make this up to. I’m going to apologize. I promise,” Sam said while drawing circles on Dean’s hip.

Dean almost protested but knew better. So, instead, he fell asleep.

And if Dean had said that he was surprised when he was awoken barely two hours later to a warm mouth wrapped around his dick, it would have been the biggest lie ever told.


End file.
